An Untold Feelings
NB: Enjoy reading, ! My first fanfic on this Desime Fanon's Wiki~! P.S: Sorry for any grammar spellings. This fanfic is based on between after the battle sub-arc. Thanks ^_^! (*sighs* ) 'I wonder why...' thinks Envy while looking at Kindness, playing with Cowardice and Rion. 'She always looks happy... even in the hardest situation ever... like how I saw her on her Angelus form that time...' thinks Envy again. Then he smiles at them and still looking at her cheerful traits. 'That's what make me love her-' thought Envy but interrupt by her 'beautiful voice', calling his name. 'Heeee...? What did Envy thinking?' thought Kindness then looked at Cowardice and Rion. Both looked at Kindness back then at Envy. "What?" asks Envy, not knowing what happened. "You alright, Envy?" asks Kindness, worried. "Of course yes, silly!" replied Envy. Cowardice and Rion then look at each other and suddenly smile and giggle. Envy looked at them and thought 'Oh well, maybe I've missed something...?' "You looked lost in thought, Vy!"said Kindness. "Oh,... it's nothing." said Envy then look away, blushing a bit then said "Let's get back to Rion's Mom..." which earn an 'Okay~!' from the 'trio'. ( Time Skips ) "My cute children have come back~♡!" said Rion's Mom (or their Mom exactly XD). "Sadly, I have to work hard in the hospital for 1 week. So, take care of all of them, can you, both Envy and Kindness? Because you guys are the oldest♥!" Said Rion's Mom happily. 'Finally, I'm OLD enough...' thinks Envy while sweatdropping. "Okay, Mom~!" answers Kindness excitedly. 'Oh well,... at least I'm with her? WHAT?! I-I m-me mean! ... Cowardice! ... and Rion too!' Thought Envy "Aww~! I love you all~♡! Have a good day~" said Rion's Mom happily while hugging them. "Bye-bye~~" said their Mom then goes to her hospital using taxi, waving at them happily. They wave back happily too, 'Yep,... me too' thought Envy while gazing 'evilly' at the readers. "Sister Kindness!!! Me and Cowardice will have a project to make and the time is as the same as Mom's! 1 week to cooperate,discuss,make/create and all."said Rion, Cowardice is behind Rion-nodding in agreement. 'What?!... that means...' thinks Envy, panicked a bit but try to be calm. "Really?" asks Envy to Cowardice. Cowardice nods then said "Yep~! Don't worry about me brother~! Rion is with me." "That's what I've been worried about..."said Envy then looked at Rion. "I can take care of her! I promise we will be save at the last time ever!"said Rion, determined. Envy sighs then pet both Cowardice and Rion's head, to Rion's suprise. "Take care of each other, okay?" said Envy softly and finally smiling a bit. Rion and Cowardice looked at each other then grin and said "Okayyy~!" together happily. Kindness smiles sweetly at the three then sits next to Envy and said "I trust both of you~! Go make the project as good as possible~" "We will!"replied Cowardice happily, eyes sparkling along with Rion. They then high five and setted things up for tomorrow. "Thanks Envy~" said Kindness softly then looked into his eyes. Envy looked at him then looked away and blush while saying "It's not like what you thought..." But Kindness just smiles sweetly at him then looked at the wonderful night sky above them. Envy secretly looked at her beautiful face,smile, and eyes, seeing something that he always wants to see. The happiness,cheerfulness and everything... 'It's just too wonderful...' thinks Envy then blushes. Kindness notices this then grabbed his hand, which makes him shocked and reflectly looked at her while blushing. He wants to said something, but he can't. He then decide to just be silence and 'sits like a good dog' with her. Kindness was blushing herself, but she didn't care. Neither of them really, they just want to experience this such wonderful moments...and make it to last longer than any others. Envy (amazingly and unthoughtfully) grabbed her hand and hold it tigther, making Kindness looks at him and about to say a thing but Envy cut her first by saying "Don't say anything, please..." And Kindness did as she told so then blush deeply, feeling Envy's warm hand holding hers. Both were blushing deeply but they tried to ignore that and look at the beautiful night sky. 'A good day...' thinks Kindness happily.'If just I can tell her how I feels...'thinks Envy, still blushing deeply. (Everything was silence until...) "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"said Kindness suddenly. Envy then looks at her with confusion and said "What...?" Kindness then pulled out her hand from him and get up, saying "I have to bring Rion and Cowardice's food, and your food too. We haven't eat our dinner, right?" Envy then widened his eyes and said "I don't even feel hungry" and thought 'Aww... She didn't want to make it last longer... I MEAN ! We have to get Rion and Cowardice's food as fast as we can!' While Envy is thinking about... 'his things', Kindness done their dinner and is to send it for Rion and Cowardice. "Want to go together, Vy?"asks Kindness happily which made Envy out of his mind and then said "Oh,...Uh... of course!" They then walk together to Rion and Cowardice's place. Envy thinks 'I hope I can tell her soon... and actually this is a great chance when Cowar' and Rion have been doing their project and leave us alone... uh... together?' Kindness cheerfully walk with the food in her hands and Envy by her side. Together, both are actually lost in their own thoughts. 'I'm going to have a very good time with Envy when Rion and Cowardice were doing their project~'thinks Kindness happily. 'But that doesn't mean I don't like to be with Cowardie and Rion...Envy can just...'thought Kindness then she looked at Envy happily, smiling. Envy then suddenly looked at her too, making both of them lock their eyes and stop in track. "...What...?"said Envy, breaking the silence. "We're here~!" said Kindness happily then rings the doorbell and continue thinking '-just make my heart melts...' Envy sighs then smiled a bit, looking at Kindness' cheerful face. 'It's just gonna be a great day...'thought Envy. Suddenly, both Cowardice and Rion's face are already 'popped out' from the door, which made Kindness said "Sorry for the late dinner! I hope you guys don't mind..." and does something with her hands. "That's okay, sister Kindy~!"replied Cowardice, didn't mind about it at all. "I almost forgot about the dinner,anyways." said Rion,chuckling then looked at Cowar'. Cowardice gets Rion's signal and smiled then nod, making both Envy and Kindness looked at each other with their own confused face. Cowardice and Rion then grin and said "Thank you, Sis'!!!" together and laugh together after that. Kindness smiled and said "Yout welcome, CowarRion~" happily, which made the 3 of them laugh. Envy then sighed softly and smiled at them, happily. Rion then whispered something to Cowardice. Cowardice smiled and chuckle a bit then come to Envy. "Brother Envy? Can I say something?" asks Cowardice politely. Envy turns to her and smiled a small smile then said "Of course..." Cowardice then whispered "Thanks for accompanying Sister Kindy to brought the food for us~" to Envy's ear closely but softly. Envy is kind of shocked and widened his eyes for a bit but then he blushed and said "Geez,... you guys... are naughty...but... your welcome, I guess?" Cowardice giggles and said "At least not as naughty as brother Mischievous!" which made Envy giggles softly. Envy then 'pet' her head gently with his hand and said "Take care of each other, Okay?" Cowardice nods happily and said "Got it~!" which made Envy smiled his real (sweet) smile at her. Kindness and Rion were watching them since the very first and Kindness laughed softly, making Rion smiled happily at them. 'such a sweet brother-sister relationship~' thought Kindness. Rion then looked at Kindness and smiled, saying "Sister Kindness? They were like the reflecting of us~" which made Kindness looked at him and smiled then nod in agreement. "They just need time to know each other more~ Like how we understand each other now because of the... oh well,...my Sin side things..."said Rion. Kindness then 'pet' his head with her hand (too) and said "Don't need to think about that Sin side, Think to the positive side on how we can be with your Mom and can be together like how we are now~" said Kindness happily. Rion nods and they hug each other to comfort themselves. Cowardice then joins in later on with the hug, making Rion and Cowar' turned into their mini form. Kindness then looked at Envy as if saying to join in too. Envy then sigh and hug all of them, making Kindness turns into her mini form with eyes sparkling because of Envy's acts. Envy then made an annoying face and said "You guys weighs too much", making all of them laugh (Yep, Envy's too XD!) and a little 'happiness' tears that drop into his face. 'This happiness... I want this to last.... always... This is the happiness that I've... always wanted...' thought Envy. Kindness,Cowardice, and Rion noticed Envy's little tears and suddenly made signals to each other. Kindness turned back to her human form and hug Envy then said "Vy?" softly, making Cowar' and Rion looked at each other worriedly. "He's something...."whispered Rion to Cowardice and she replied with "Let them together~", whispering too. Cowardice and Rion both made a signals to Kindness and she nods then both CowarRion goes away, walking slowly and quietly then mouth thank you and wave goodbye together. "Just... P-promise me... to...n-never leave me..."said Envy between sobs. Kindness hugged him tightly then said "Everything's gonna be alright,Envy... I'll not just promise it but prove it..." Envy cried harder on Kindness' side, but she didn't care. All she cares about is Envy right now. He really needs comfort, from anyone really. And Kindness will always be there for him. "I... love you"said Envy quietly but good enough for Kindness to heard. Kindness looked at his face, Envy's been sleeping recently. Kindness then said very softly "I...love you too...Envy..." Kindness then get into her angelus form and brought Envy back to Rion's Mom place. When she turned back to her human form, Kindness then placed Envy to the sofa and sit next to him. Envy is sleeping peacefully now, Kindness then smiled and place her hand on his forehead and said "This is our place, Vy~", which made Envy smiled in his sleep. Yep, maybe Envy just need a place where he can get a real attention, A place where someone or anyone that can accept him (the real him), a place where his happiness belonged. The place that he can call home. With a few family that loved him and care about him. And this is where he got all of that, with his loved ones. Epsecially her~ Thanks so much for reading, guys~! The longest Desime Fanfic out of all of my others before :p! Have a wonderful day~♡! -15 Forever Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Romance Kategori:Ships Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Kindness X Envy Kategori:Cowardice Kategori:Rion Kategori:Mama Rion Kategori:Characters Kategori:Family Kategori:Fifteen's Stories